


I Missed You

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cas is a secret boyfriend, Cute, Cute Ending, Dean is a singer, Domestic Fluff, Edinburgh, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glasgow, Inspired by Music, London, London Eye - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Scotland, Secret Wedding, Wedding, at first, cute with haapy ending, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: In where Dean is a famous singer and Cas is the loyal and secret boyfriend who waits patiently. Until one time when he has enough...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 46





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came when I was sorting my laundry and listening to music while doing so.  
> The song 'Super Trouper' by ABBA will be used in this story. :)
> 
> Also happy #worldbeeday :)

* * *

Dean Winchester - a singer, a performer and a man who is loved by so many girls and women.  
Dean was on tour again. This time it was a big tour, nearly a world tour. On this tour he only had his brother and manager Sam with him. His boyfriend Castiel stayed in America. Sam was an absolutely fan of the relationship between Dean and Cas but they all decided to keep it a secret to not scare the fans away, so the record laber said it.

Dean had called Cas yesterday because they hadn't seen eachother for months and he needed to hear his voice. He wanted to take Cas with him this time but Sam warned him not to. Dean tried to get a place for Cas in his crew but Cas had told him that he preffered to work in his brothers company. He was the deputy CEO at htis candy firm.

Yesterday, when Dean had called Cas from Glasgow, they were on the phone for four hours but at five in the morning Dean had said 'goodnight' because the next day he had to be in Edinburgh.  
Cas had told him that he could take a few days of and would like to come and visit Dean, even when it has to be in private. Dean had been so exited that Cas had to laugh because he feared his mobile would start to burn with how much Dean beamed. They decided that Cas should come to London and meet with Dean there. Dean would arrive there tomorrow and after the show he would have a week off before he would fly to Spain.

Sam, as the good friend he was, promised to make a video call with Cas for the show in Edinburgh today because Dean said he would sing a song only for Cas this night. Everytime Cas could be away from work, when Dean gave a concert, Sam and him video called so Cas could be with them.  
It was half past eleven and Dean and his band had a little 15 minute break. Right now they came back on stage and Cas got a little nervous because Dean looked towards his brother and winked. Could it be that he was about to sing the song for Cas?  
The music began and Cas smiled.

**Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me**  
**But I won't feel blue**  
**Like I always do**  
**'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

When he sang the last sentence he looked towards his brother again as if he wanted to say it to Cas. Cas got goose bumps and smiled again. He loved Dean so much.

 **I was sick and Tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming** **  
Suddenly I feel alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight**

Cas laughed, he actually laughed. This first verse was nearly 100% like the phone call he had with Dean this night. Dean had told him that he loved the music, the fans, to be on tour... But he misses Cas everytime. And sometimes he wishes he could just cancel a show and fly right back to Cas.

**Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shinning like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

Again, Dean turned towards Sam with the last sentence and Cas who was lying on a bed, giggled. This song and these looks - it was so much Dean.

**Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
Everything will be so differnt  
When I'm on the stage tonight**

**Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shinning like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

**So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight**

Cas was glad that he was alone in his room because he blushed furiously after this verse. Dean had sang it towards Sam again but wasn't only looking in his direction but was fully turned to him.  
The fans in this corner screamed but onlay Sam, Cas and Dean knew why Dean did it. Cas' heart pounded so much.

**Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shinning like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you**

The crowd was furious and Cas was happy, Dean sang this song only for him. He was so excited to see Dean that began to shiver.

***********

Dean and Sam sat at the bar of the hotel they were acommodated. Deans' bodyguards were with them to handle super fans if there would be any. But this evening only an old man was sitting at the bar too. It seemed that he didn't know who was sitting with him and the brothers were practically on their own. They talked about random things in a low voice so the man wouldn't get disturbed.

The phone rang and the barkeeper answered. He talked to someone and then looked at Dean.  
"Yes, okay, I'll tell him", was all Dean heard, then the barkeeper hang up and came closer to the brothers.  
"Dean, you should come to the reception desk", he told Dean.  
Dean and one of the bodyguards stood up and went to the reception. They were greeted by a middle aged woman with a warm smile. Dean smiled back.  
"Dean Winchester?", she asked and nodded. It was a strange but not a bad feeling to not be reconized. "Unfortunatly we're very sorry but your room... There's something wrong. I don't wanna get into detail but you and your manager can't be in there tonight. We already changed the rooms and prepared your new ones. You only have to take your stuff out of your old room."

"New ones?", Dean asked, "Does it mean we have separated rooms?"  
The woman nooded with an apologetic face.  
"We're sorry, but we only have single rooms left where we can let you stay."  
"Okay then", Dean said. The woman gave him two keys for their new rooms and Dean went back to Sam.

"Here... Something is wrong with our current room, so they gave us new ones. You have one and I have one." He throw the the key towards his brother who easily catched it. Sam looked a little confused but stood up.  
They went back to their old room, grabbed their things and headed of to the next floor for the new rooms. Dean's room was on the opposite from Sam's, so they said good night and parted ways.

Dean opened his room and was surprised.  
Everywhere were burning candles, rose petals on the floor like like a trace. He closed the door and followed the petals. When he stood before the bed he wondered if maybe he got the wrong room. On the bedcover, written in more rose petals, was a heart and in the heart he could read ' _Turn around, sweetheart_ '. So he turned around and-

"Cas?", he asked in shock. He couldn't remember that he heard Cas behind him. "Believe me, I'm freak and thrilled you're here but we could get in really-"  
"Yeah, later", mumbled Cas, took Dean's suitcase and bag, throw them on the ground, put his arms around Dean's neck and crashed their lips together. Dean sighed and responded by puting his arms around Cas' back and kissing him back.

***********

It wasn't a long act but it was an act full of love and passion. Afterwords both men were lying panting and exhausted between the sheets and pillows. Sated and far more than happy, Dean snuggled against Cas. Cas pulled Dean even closer and placed a light kiss on his head.  
"Dean, I missed you!", Cas said quietly. "And I'm sorry for my surprising arrival here but I couldn't wait any longer." Dean chuckled and pushed himself on to his elbow.

"Honey -bee...", Dean caressed Cas cheak with his thumb, "I missed you too! You won't believe how much and I'm so happy that you're here. Your arrival here was indeed a surprise but if you allow it, I have a bigger one."  
Dean smirked and Cas frowned. A slight hint of fear could be seen in his eyes but also curiosity. Dean stayed silent and just locked eyes with Cas. Now Cas got a little nervous and boxed Dean's shoulder in a light way.  
"Don't be a dick, spill it out!"

"Cas, I know this comes maybe all out of a sudden but you can believe me that I thought it through." Dean had sat down now so he could look at Cas fully.  
"We've been together for three years now and 'though it was a well hidden secret and I could've never shown you in public, I'm so glad you were by my side through this times. So many nights I laid alone in hotel rooms and wished you were there so that we could've talked, watched TV, cuddled or done so much more.  
I want this to be over. I don't wanna hide anymore. I wanna go shopping, go to the cinema, go on a vacation but I wanna take YOU with ME." Dean stopped and breathed in, then he went on.  
"Cas, will you marry me?" Cas' eyes opened so wide that Dean feared they fall out. Cas opened his mouth but closed it again.  
"I know it's a big question but I love you and although I can't wear the ring in public for now, I can wear it on a necklace right over my heart, now and forever. So Cas, will you marry me?"

Cas looked at Dean with big eyes and nodded. Dean screeched like a teenage girl and wanted to hug Cas but Cas asked him, by raising his hand, to stop.  
"Yes, Dean, I will marry you but-" Cas stood up.  
"But? Cas what is it?" Cas didn't answer. He went to his suitcase and searched for something. Then he came back to the bed and sat before Dean. A little quieter than before he repeated his answer.  
"Yes, Dean, I will marry you but did you think I came with empty hands? Of course not. I planned to ask you as well." Now Cas opened the box in his hand and Dean could see a dark brown wooden ring, parted by a single green line. Dean's mouth opened in awe.  
"Dean, will you marry me too?"  
"Cas, you're unbelievable! Of course I will marry you, you dork."

Dean throw himself at Cas who tipped over and pulled Dean with him. Their were laughing and rolled from one side to the other on the bed for a while. When they stopped Cas lay above Dean and smiled. Dean pecked his lips again.  
"I..." Kiss. "Love..." Kiss. "You!" Cas giggled and Dean pulled him even closer. Cas raised his head and looked at Dean.  
"Dean... When do we-"  
"Yeah, later", mumbled Dean, winked and pulled Cas' head down again. What started light and as a kind of game grew heated. Cas and Dean were busy for quite a while.

***********

When they calmed theirselfes after it enough that they could talk in a normal way, they turned to their sides so they could look at each other.

"You were saying?", asked Dean. Cas laughed and pecked Dean's nose.  
"I wanted to ask where and when we gonna get married. Do you have an idea for that?"  
"Cas, please don't get scared now but actually have a plan... When we are in London we have an appointment at the London Eye. Sam and me get in to a gondola. You, your best man and a pastor coincidentally will come in there too. After two rounds the wheel will stop with our gondola on the top.  
The pastor knows the guy who will be on duty there when we are there. I know it isn't a big wedding only a private one but the big fest we can have after my tour.  
After the ceremony we have a whole week to ourselves. I don't know if you like this plan but I'm actually a little excited?!"

"Wow, Dean, that's amazing! So does Sam know about this?"  
"No, he doesn't. He'll get a surprise when I tell him as soon as we're in London but I know he won't destroy the wedding. How about you? Do you have a best man? Could maybe Gabriel come here by then?"  
"Sweetheart... Who do you think helped me change your room and who do you think is the bodyguard right now in front of our door? Hopefully he still has his music on?!" Cas giggled again. "So, yes Dean, I have a best man."  
"Great, so everything is settled?"  
"Yes and now... Can we go to sleep?"  
"Yes but I need to blow out the candles before that. By the way this idea was so cute, Cas, thank you." Dean stood up. After half the candles, he groaned.

"What is it?"  
"I forgot to give you your ring. I wanted to do it when you've shown me my ring-", he rummaged in his bag, blew out the rest of the candles (only the ones on the bedside tables were still burning) and came back to the bed, "-but I got a little distracted."  
Cas sat up and Dean opened the box. In it was a dark brown wooden ring, similar to the one Cas shown earlier, parted by a single blue line.  
"Dean, it is beautiful!"  
"Cas, _you're_ beautiful!"

They kissed again, put the boxes on their nightstands and cuddled against each other. The candles weren't burning any longer, so the room was dark now. Only the starry nightsky could be seen through the open curtains.

"Dean?", Cas asked in a quiet voice.  
"Mmmh", was Dean's answer.  
"Do you picked this day randomly to ask me or does it have a deeper meaning for you? For me it has. Three years and three days ago we got together. So three and three, I thought it made sense. How about you?"  
"Well, it has a deeper meaning for me too. Today is the 20th of May right? Do you know the meaning of this day?"  
"Nooo... I don't think so?!"  
"May 20th is the 'World Bee Day'. Bees are an endangered species and the human race has to care for them, much more than they do it nowadays."  
"Wow, I didn't know that. A little embarrassing because bees are my favourites."  
"I made a promise to myself, Cas. Since you are _my_ honey-bee, I will take good care of you too, much more than I've done so far!"  
"Dean, you gonna make me cry!", Cas once sniffed. "But you know what? Bees like sweets, so continue being my _sweet_ heart and I'll be by your side as long as we shall live."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it?!
> 
> This version is without smut BUT if you wanna have the smut I will upload it. ;)


End file.
